


Fake It 'Till You Make It

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Reader's family is wild, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: You lie to your family about having a boyfriend to get them off your back, only to have it bite you in the ass a few months later when they announce they'll be coming to visit you over the holidays and meet this mysterious boyfriend you've made up. Somehow, you're left with Atsumu as your best option for fake boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fake It 'Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> my love for atsumu and fake dating aus is too strong.

  
  


_“Y/N! Your younger sister is engaged - don’t you think it’s about time you’ve found someone who you can settle down with, too?”_

_“Ah, isn’t your nephew adorable? I can’t wait for the day you start a family of your own, sweetie.”_

_“Come on Y/N, your older brother’s about to have his second child now. Doesn’t that make you want to settle down?”_

_“Oh, Y/N! I’ve got some good news! You know Yui-san’s son is also back in town? He’s a doctor, handsome too! Maybe we can set up a meeting between you two, yeah?”_

_“Even Daisuke’s found a girlfriend now! All your siblings are in relationships - aren’t you lonely?”_

“I ran into a handsome young man at the market the other day - a teacher, he said he was - honey I _know_ you’d like this man -”

“Mom, there’s really no need,” you cut her off, eyes twitching and your hands ready to tear out your hair. It was like this every single time you went back home - _Y/N find a boyfriend this, Y/N when are you gonna bring someone home that_ \- and as much as you love your family, they sure know how to drive you crazy. It didn’t help that out of six siblings, you were the only one who wasn’t at least engaged, and despite already having a few grandchildren, they were anticipating the day you’d bring home your own bundle of joy. 

And while the idea of having your own family seemed appealing to you, you didn’t understand why you had to do all of that now. _You were twenty-five for crying out loud_! You could barely take care of yourself, much less a child. 

“Oh? And why is that?” Your mom responded, lowering her magazine with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. “Have you finally found a boyfriend?” Ah, the dreaded question has finally made an appearance a few hours after you’ve arrived - a brand new record for your family. Immediately, you felt your family’s attention shift from whatever they were doing over to you, and in the corner of your eye you could see your father leaning forward in his favourite armchair.

That’s when an idea popped into your mind. A fake boyfriend! It wouldn't be that hard of a lie to keep up, since you lived pretty far from your hometown. They rarely came over to visit, and when they did it was only for a couple of days, so you could easily make up some reason for the absence of your ‘boyfriend’. They’d quit bothering you with finding a husband if you’ve convinced them you’ve already done just that.

“Yeah, I have, actually,” you lied with a twinge of satisfaction when your entire family jumped up in surprise at the news. Well, all of them except your younger brother, Daisuke, who let out a laugh at your reply and shook his head. You sent him sharp glare, a little annoyed he’s seen through your lie but didn’t give in. “What’s so funny?”

“I just can’t picture anyone dating you. You’re all ‘ _Love is for losers. I’m completely independent, I don’t need anyone blah blah blah_ ’ and all that,” he snickered. 

“ _Daisuke_! Don’t make fun of your sister, you’re not a child anymore,” your father scolded him and turned back to you. “Now, Y/N - this boyfriend of yours, why are we only just hearing about him?”

“O-oh, um,” you averted your eyes, trying to think of an excuse on the spot. “Well, you know I’m a private person, and he’s kind of the same. And you guys have no boundaries, you’d scare him off by throwing marriage and children at his face if I told you about him.”

“What? We’d do no such thing!” Your mother gasped. 

“Really mom? When I introduced you and dad to Kai you immediately asked him when he’s thinking about popping the question,” your older sister, Kaori, rolled her eyes. 

“So? It’s a reasonable thing to ask!” 

“We’d only been dating for a month!”

“A month is plenty of time to decide -”

“Okay, okay! Enough! I wanna hear more about this boy Y/N’s been seeing,” your father yelled over your mother and sister. “What’s his name, hmm?”

“I’m not telling.” More like all the names you could possibly think of faded from your mind.

“See? She’s obviously lying!” Daisuke pointed a finger at you.

“Am _not_!” You argued, throwing a pillow at him. “You guys would look him up on all of my socials! You’re all crazy and I’d rather not risk scaring the one guy that’s ever liked me!” 

The room went quiet after that, and relief flooded through your veins as your lie gathered their sympathy. 

“Okay, Y/N’s just had a long trip. How about we all stop with the interrogation and just spend some time together, yeah?” Kenzou, your older brother - bless him, always the peacemaker in the family - broke the silence. 

Thankfully, the discussion of your totally real boyfriend that you totally hadn’t made up was put on pause. And to your surprise, your family managed to shut up about it for the entire week you were there, so you truly thought you could relax because the battle was over.

But although you’ve won the battle, you most certainly haven’t won the war.

“Hey mom, why’d you call?” You hummed, taking a sip of water as you watched your friend’s match on TV. Big mistake.

“Well, since you said you wouldn’t be able to make it home, and we don’t visit you very often, Daisuke suggested we come visit you for the holidays instead!” Your mother announced excitedly. Water sprayed out of your mouth, and you pounded on your chest to relieve your coughs. “Your father and I found a lovely hotel a few minutes from where you live - _oh_ , maybe we can finally meet this boyfriend of yours!” She squealed. “Isn’t this great?”

“Er - yeah, yeah it’s awesome, that’s so...great, uhuh,” you cringed at how obvious it was that you weren’t happy about this arrangement at all, though your mother didn’t seem to catch onto your unenthusiastic tone through her own joy. “S-so when do you guys plan on coming - and by ‘we’, who exactly are you referring to? Like, how many of you guys are actually coming?” You asked her.

“Oh, just about everyone’s coming! Kenzou and Kaori will be bringing their family, Midori’s also coming with your nieces although her husband won’t be able to make it, Daisuke and Mari came up with the idea so of course they’ll be here too...hmm, oh right, Airi will also join us but she’ll arrive a few days later since she couldn’t get the other days off - so it’ll be a nice two-week-long getaway for the whole family! Anyway, your father and I are about to head out for dinner, so I’ll text you more details later. Love you, bye!”

You pulled your phone away from your ear and stared at it in horror. A nightmare, an absolute nightmare is what this is. What the hell were you going to do? Just the other day you were lying to them about how you couldn't make it home for Christmas but would have some company thanks to your fake boyfriend so that they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, only for it to completely backfire. It would be too suspicious to say that he suddenly had to go out of town coincidentally on the same two weeks they’d be here, and even if you could convince the rest of your family, stupid Daisuke would catch on immediately. Ugh, Daisuke, that idiot brother of yours was probably just trying to catch you in a lie by planting this dumb idea into your parents’ heads. You set a mental reminder to kill your younger brother when he gets here.

_Okay Y/N_ , you thought to yourself, _you’ve got a week to find a fake boyfriend before your family gets here._

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But Omi-kun,” you pleaded, tugging on his arm. Sakusa yanked his arm out of your grasp, giving you a cold stare as he brushed off the part you grabbed purely out of pettiness. “Come on, you’re the only normal guy I know!”

“Wow, I’m so honoured,” he deadpanned, turning away from you to continue making his lunch before you had interrupted him with your request. “I’m not even going to be here next week anyway, I’ve my own crazy family to get back to.” 

“Shit, what am I gonna do?” You paced back and forth in the kitchen, racking your brain for any kind of solution, trying to go through all your male friends that weren’t either taken, crazy or unavailable for the next week, only to come up with nothing. Sakusa spared you a glance as he grabbed some cutlery from the drawer, and whether it was sympathy or simply irritation from having to listen to your worries, he spoke up.

“Why don’t you ask Atsumu-san?” He suggested.

“Ask Atsumu what?” 

Speak of the devil.

With no respect for the ‘Cover yourself up when you’re outside of your room’ rule you guys had set in place when first moving into the house, Atsumu strolled into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He walked past you towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of some energy drink brand that was currently sponsoring his team. 

“Omi-kun don’t say anything -”

“Y/N-san needs a fake boyfriend because her family’s back in town and she’s an idiot liar,” Sakusa explained. Atsumu barked out a laugh, slamming his drink on the counter before turning to look at you, an amused grin on his face.

“So, ya need a fake boyfriend, eh?” 

“Not _you_ ,” you rolled your eyes. “My dad would hate your guts, and no amount of acting could hide your gross personality.”

Atsumu feigned hurt with a hand on his chest, a wounded expression on his face. “How could ya say such a thing? I’m a wonderful person! What’s not to like?”

“The real question would be what _is_ there to like,” Sakusa threw in one last insult, and gave you a nod as he left the kitchen with his plate. You giggled, watching Atsumu’s playful demeanor drop to glare at your roommate.

“Ass,” Atsumu grumbled. “Anyway, I’m gonna have to say no to ya -”

“I wasn’t asking you in the first place -”

“ - since I’ll be out first thing tomorrow to pay a visit to the lesser twin,” he finished.

Sometimes you wonder why you moved into this house with the crazy people you called roommates. The house itself was pretty sweet - a two storey house with two bedrooms downstairs and five bedrooms upstairs, a ridiculously large kitchen and even had two offices - one of which you’ve claimed and turned into your own little home workshop, the other one being the boys’ storage for all their workout equipment. 

Before you moved in you already knew Sakusa, who you met in your teens during a student exchange and kept contact with, and he ended up introducing you to his teammates when they spotted the two of you hanging out. Your other roommates ended up being said teammates - Atsumu, Hinata and Bokuto - along with Osamu, though he ended up moving back to Hyogo to open up his own Onigiri place, and Hana, your old friend who also ended up moving out of the house to live with her boyfriend. So there were a couple of empty bedrooms in the house that you’ve all collectively agreed to just keep as guest rooms for any friends who need a place to crash.

It seems you’ve got a bad habit of lying to your family, though, seeing as they still believe your only roommate is Hana. It was a half-truth, at least until she moved out. You’d hate to imagine how your parents would react to the idea of you living with four other boys, gosh you could just hear your mother’s voice. 

_“You’re living with four other boys and you’re still single?”_

Living with the boys was a nightmare at first, with Atsumu always borrowing things without asking and stealing food, Bokuto completely ignoring people’s personal space and barging in (You weren’t safe from it either, though you’ve noticed he stopped doing that after walking in on you changing. You weren’t really naked but seeing you in the midst of putting a shirt on probably made him realize that he’s overstepped.), Hinata not understanding that yes, you can very much hear the thumping of the Volleyball through the walls and Sakusa repeatedly rearranging everything in every room and confusing everyone. 

It didn't take too long to get used to it, however. In fact, you ended up having a blast hanging out with these idiots, and kind-of-sort-of having a passing crush on Atsumu somewhere along the way. How could you not when he was strutting around in all his shirtless glory with that teasing smirk on his stupidly handsome face? Thankfully you got over that your crush on him, his personality eventually putting out the fire his appearance had sparked. 

By the next morning, you were left alone in the large house. Bokuto had left last week to go on a Christmas ski trip with Akaashi, who you’ve had the pleasure of meeting once, Hinata was going to spend the holiday at his little sister’s place, Sakusa was out doing god knows what, while Atsumu had just left, popping into your room briefly to say goodbye, wishing you good luck on your journey to find a fake boyfriend.

You didn’t really expect him to be back so soon.

“I thought you weren’t gonna be back for another three weeks?” You questioned as the blond came stumbling in three days later, patting snow off his shoulders. 

“That was the plan,” he grumbled, sliding his shoes off, “but some... _issues_ came up and I decided that it’d probably be better to come back home. Don’t ask, because I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Hm, alright,” you frowned. “Welcome back, I guess. Wanna hang out?” He shrugged his backpack off of his shoulder and dumped it by the coat rack, standing in the hallway for a moment to consider your offer. 

“What? Got so lonely here that ya want my company?” Atsumu grinned, shifting from being irritated to playful pretty quickly in a typical Atsumu manner. Not bothering to reply, you snorted and made your way into the living room, plopping down onto the sofa. Atsumu quickly followed behind, taking a seat right next to you despite there being plenty of space on the couch. You raised an eyebrow, eyeing him as he sat down next to you. “Oh hush, sweets. _Yer_ the one who invited me to hang out n’ shit.”

“Yeah I’m starting to regret it now,” you retorted.

“Sure, sure, whatever ya say. Anyway, how’s yer search for a fake boyfriend comin’ along?” He asked, casually throwing an arm over the back of the sofa, behind you. Trying your best to ignore the way his cologne wafted over from the action, you let out a sigh and threw your head back against the sofa, barely touching his arm.

“Not well at all. I even went on a date with some guy last night to see if I could maybe find an actual boyfriend,” you mumbled. 

“I’m guessing that didn’t go well?”

“You guessed right. He called me boring by the end of it and asked me if I even knew how to smile. Like, what the hell? He was on his phone the whole time, of course I wasn’t going to be smiling all giddy and shit, asshat.”

“Ah, he must’ve been on his phone because yer so borin’,” Atsumu jokes. You smacked his chest, “I’m kidding! Y’know, if you _really_ can’t find anyone to be yer fake boyfriend, I can do it.”

“Hm, we’ll see about that. My parents are expecting a gentleman with traditional values - not some bad dye-job that sucks at flirting.” Little did he know, his shitty flirting worked really well on your dumbass.

“Hey! Chicks dig my golden locks! _And_ my flirting skills!” He defended. 

_Yeah they did. At least, you totally did. Who gave him the right to rock blond hair like this?_

“Alright - maybe you are my best choice right now, but do you have any idea what you’re getting into?” You laughed, shaking your head at him. “My family’s insane.”

“Trust me, sweets, I can handle whatever they throw at me. My last girlfriend’s family absolutely adored me, I can totally win the hearts of yer parents,” he waved off your warnings. “What’s so bad about yer family, anyway? I always hear ya complainin’ about them to Omi-san.”

“They’re not that bad, it’s more of...they put a lot of pressure on me to find some dude, marry him and procreate ASAP. It’s only gotten worse since my brother got engaged a few months ago when I haven’t even had my first boyfriend yet -”

“Ya _what_?!” Atsumu stared at you in disbelief. “Haven’t had yer first boyfriend yet? Have ya even kissed anyone?”

“Y-yeah! Of course I have!” You lied pathetically, realising that it’s easier to lie to your family than it is to Atsumu. He gave you a pointed look, obviously seeing through you. “Okay, fine - so what?” 

“Do ya wanna have yer first kiss?” He winked, much to your embarrassment. You swiftly shoved him away from you in an attempt to put more distance between the two of you, and to your relief he removed his arm from behind you. 

“What? Fuck off, I’m not kissing you, piss-breath,” you scoffed. 

“Alright then, suit yerself. But just so ya know, if ya wanna sell this whole ‘fake boyfriend’ thing to yer family it’s gonna be weird if we don’t kiss.” He leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, turning on the TV. 

“First of all, I said you’re my best choice, but not the one I’ve picked - you’re an option, not a decision -”

“Ouch.”

“- Second of all, say I end up picking you as my oh-so-lovely-dearest boyfriend of lies, we don’t have to do that couple shit like kissing and holding hands. They know I’m not affectionate, and I could just say that we prefer to keep that stuff behind closed doors,” you reasoned. 

“I don’t know, Y/N - sounds like ya already picked me as yer boyfriend,” he replied, annoying you further by scooting closer to you playfully and looking you in the eyes. “I promise I’ll be good to ya.” 

“Why’re you so desperate to be my fake boyfriend?” 

“I’ll have ya know I played a role in one of my school plays, I think I’m quite the actor.”

“You didn’t answer my question, blondie.”

Atsumu groaned and decided personal space was nothing as he shifted in his spot to rest his head on your lap, and after seeing the troubled look on his face, you let it slide. “I dunno, just need a distraction from shit right now, I guess. I already know a lot about ya, and ya know a lot about me, plus, we already live together. Dontcha’ think you should quit breakin’ my heart and just let me have the honour of being yer fake boyfie?” 

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” you gave in and rested your hand on his head. “So, should we get started?”

“Now, I don’t know what yer trying to suggest but -”

“I swear Atsumu, I _will_ end you -”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll stop!” He laughed at your unamused expression. 

“ _As I was saying_ ,” you gave him a pointed glare, “I think I should probably give you a crash course of my family, and everything I’ve told them about our ‘relationship’.”

“This is nice, getting to know my girlfriend. I’m actually pretty curious about yer family, seeing as they’ve been driving ya up the wall.” Atsumu moved a bit so that he was completely laying down on the sofa, his head still resting comfortably on your lap. 

“Do you have to lay on my lap?” 

“Trust me, it’s good for the act - better get used to being close to me, ya never know when yer family might test our love,” he wiggled his eyebrows. You rolled your eyes, but found a bit of humour in his words.

“I guess you’re not wrong,” you shrugged and subconsciously tapped your hand on the arm of the sofa, “I’m trying to figure out where to start with telling you about my family.”

“How about telling me their names n’ shit. Yer parents’ names, siblings, all that jazz,” Atsumu waved a hand in the air. 

“Huh. Yeah, that’s a good idea. My parents’ names are Naomi and Tenma, and I’ve got five siblings, all of which are in relationships and most of their partners will be coming along too, so you’ll have to remember their names as well - oh, and let’s not forget my nieces and nephews that will also be coming -”

Your roommate, who had just closed his eyes in relaxation, shot up into a sitting position looking at you as if you were crazy.

“Yeesh, when ya said yer family’s comin’ to visit I didn’t think ya meant an entire village!” He exclaimed, “I’m terrible with names - I didn’t even know yer name until three weeks after we moved in!” 

“ _Three weeks_ ?!” You repeated, and you turned to him in realization. “ _That’s_ why you always gave me nicknames! God, I thought you were such an asshole. Actually no, I still think you’re an asshole.”

“Okay, the nicknames weren’t _that_ bad. And is that really how yer gonna talk to yer boyfriend?” Atsumu pouted, and you rolled your eyes for the umpteenth time that day. 

“ _Fake_ boyfriend. Be careful, Atsumu - we don’t want you falling in love with me for real. The moment they hop on the train out of here, we’re gonna have a fake breakup for our fake relationship.” With that, you took advantage of Atsumu’s new position and shifted in your spot until you were laying down with your legs over his lap. He made no complaint, seeming a little lost in his thoughts.

“How about this; instead of starting off with the names of the bajillion family members you’ve got coming over, how about you tell me all the info on your fake boyfriend that you’ve fed to them.” 

“Ah geez, yeah, um - so I told them I met him -”

“Met _me_ -”

“ - met _you_ , at a party about...er, six months ago? Something like that, I dunno. Um, I told them you’re a private person, you like dogs, you hate coffee...uh, what else, oh! You cannot eat anything with peanuts in front of my family because I told them you’re allergic - I kind of avoided going home for the weekend by saying I couldn’t come due to my boyfriend having an allergic reaction to some cake at a party,” you informed him, a little sheepish.

“That’s... _wow_ , ya lie a lot. Seems like a lot of effort - why dontcha just tell them yer single n’ ya like it or something like that?”

“Did you not hear me earlier? They’ve been pestering me about finding a man since I turned eighteen, this was the only way to get them to stop trying to set me up with every guy in my hometown. Stupid siblings, finding their soulmates so fast and making me look like a loser,” you muttered the last part, glaring into space as you mentally cussed out your siblings. 

“ _Hey_ \- don’t get distracted now,” Atsumu snapped his fingers, “come on, tell me everything I need to know so I can be the best boyfriend ya ever had.”

“Okay ‘Tsumu, you better buckle up. You’ve got four days to memorize all of this crap.”


End file.
